deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoomFest/DoomFest's Season 1 Lookback
Hello everyone ! Wednesday, I finally finished Marx VS Broly, closing the first season of my Fanon Death Battles. From February 2016 with Penny VS Alisa to February 2017 with Marx VS Broly, I made 10 matches, and researched 20 characters. As I liked Chesknight's Season 1 Lookback the way he did it, I'm doing mine now with the inspiration of his one. So yeah, basically it's been a year. But studies surprised me and prevented me from making my season finale in a shortest gap of time. But it was a very good experience of writing. So, now let's get started this lookback, and I warn you there are spoilers, so go read the battles before reading that. Season Lookback Episode 1 : Penny VS Alisa (RWBY VS Tekken) -129 Penny VS Alisa (by DoomFest).png Title : Meeting between Pinocchion robots girls. Air date : February 29th, 2016 Word count : 1624 Rank : #6 Winner : Penny Polendina This battle is the one who gave me the motivation to start doing Fanon Death Battles. When I created the page, I had the intentions to only make this one, but now I've got 51 adopted fights... Anyway, this battle is very special for me because it's the first one, and between two characters that I really like. The connections was basically "robots inspired by Pinocchio who are in the good side but were manipulated by the bad side". It was also pretty fun to research, but quite difficult to decide a clear winner. I think Penny still win, but who knows with Tekken 7 if Alisa can have in the future new abilities to come up with. I also think now I could have done this battle longer , but it was my first one so I'm still pretty satisfied of the way it is, because I gave it the vibe I wanted. I also had good feedback on it so it's neat ! Episode 2 : Hidan VS Nnoitra (Naruto VS Bleach) -108 Hidan VS Nnoitra (by DoomFest).png Title : Durable enough to resist my giant scythe ? Air date : May 4th, 2016 Word count : 1755 Rank : #10 Winner : Nnoitra Gilga 2 months after, I did that. A big gap of time, because studies and procrastination. Still, even if it's for me the battle that I like the less between all mines, it's because others are just better for me. I think the major difficulty in writing this episode was to not make Hidan a living punching ball. Also, it wasn't really fun to research because it appeared to me quite fast who's gonna be the winner. The connection between them is "very durable anime villains from organisations with big scythe". The thing is they were durable in very different ways. Hidan is basically immortal, but his body isn't impressively durable, making him useless in combat if he's fighting alone and if someone cuts his head off. In the other way, Nnoitra's skin is VERY durable, and Hidan had to cut throught it to win. And it was clear for me that there are most chances that Nnoitra kills Hidan before he managed to do that (still he succeeded in doing that in the fight for entairtainment value). Episode 3 : Dugtrio VS Monty Mole (Mario Bros. VS Pokemon) -121 Dugtrio VS Monty Mole (by DoomFest).png Title : A bunch of wild Nintendo moles appears ! Air date : May 21th, 2016 Word count : 2628 Rank : #9 Winner : Dugtrio Okay, I was really thrilled of doing this match-up, because of the originality of it. I knew from the start, and researches confirm it, that Dugtrio was gonna win, but it was still a really fun fight to write. I admit, the connections is pretty weak and is basically "Nintendo moles", but that was still a good episode in my opinion. I think perhaps I should have made the researchs differently with Dugtrio, and not entirely relying on the games, and also morein the anime, but it would have change nothing to the result. The goal was to make a funny battle, but also to made these two characters more epic than we can think they are. I don't know if I succeed, it's more you to tell, but I did my best. Oh, and I'm quite satisfied with the killing blow in this fight, even if it is quite violent, but hey some official Death Battles are way more violent than this. Episode 4 : Itachi Uchiha vs. Byakuya Kuchiki (Naruto VS Bleach) Itachi VS Byakuya.png Title : Battle between surprisingly good old brothers Air date : June 29th, 2016 Word count : 3650 Rank : #3 Winner : Byakuya Kuchiki THIS ONE. This match-up is my personal favorite. It's also my most wanted Death Battle currently. I was so excited to do this one actually, and I'm pretty happy to how I did it. I think if I did it with the experience of writing I have now, it would have been much much longer, but the essential for me is that I gave it the epic and emotional vibe I wanted. The connection was basically what the title said. I really like Itachi, he is one of my favorite Naruto characters (and I don't like a lot of characters from this series), but Byakuya is my personal favorite character from anime. Still, I tried to put my bias aside, and came a lot of times during the researchs that Itachi would win this one. But because I was quite undecided, I digged deeper and decided to give Byakuya the win. And I have to say, even if it wasn't quite nice to kill Itachi, I'm glad Byakuya won. I also had good feedback on that fight, so that's cool. Episode 5 : Deoxys VS Master Hand (Pokemon VS Super Smash Bros.) Deoxys VS Master Hand (by DoomFest).png Title : Spatial clash between morphing cores Air date : July 9th, 2016 Word count : 4540 Rank : #4 Winner : Master Hand Oooooh that one. Like perhaps some of you know, this one wasn't exactly it was at first. In fact, I was supposed to do the joke battle Missingno VS Master Core. But after Itachi VS Byakuya, I wasn't excited at all to do it. And then, I thought about Deoxys and how it is similar in many ways to Master Hand / Master Core. This is perhaps the most stompy fight I've done, in favor of Master Hand, but this fight was so cool to made, and the enormous list of abilities from these two made me really enjoy to write this one. I'm pretty glad that I made the choice to give up Missingno VS Master Core for this, because I think it's with this one that my writing style really improved. That was also the occasion to make some references to some fights I like like the video of Deoxys VS Mewtwo or the One Minute Melee between Silver and Trunks. It was also the only fight where I had a time limit to do it, because I knew after I couldn't work on it for two weeks, so it was another experience. Episode 6 : Jaune Arc VS Hanataro Yamada (RWBY VS Bleach) -118 Jaune Arc VS Hanataro Yamada (by DoomFest).png Title : When the forever falling buttmonkeys rock ! Air date : August 5th, 2016 Word count : 4235 Rank : #8 Winner : Jaune Arc And now with the Volume 4 of RWBY which just finished, I'm sad that I didn't wait for this one, with the awesome new sword Jaune has now... Anyway, this battle was very different from the others, because it brought Hanataro who isn't a fighter at first, and has only one good attack. Jaune had also very limited abilities and weapons by that time, so the challenge was to make a funny and creative battle which would not bore the reader. That was fun to write, especially the moment with the dress. Still, I know I did better matches after that, and even before with Itachi VS Byakuya and Deoxys VS Master Hand, but it was really difficult with these two characters to make something really interesting. Moreover, in the researchs the difficulty was to know if this attack from Hanataro could actually kill Jaune. But guess it didn't ;) Episode 7 : Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon (Mortal Kombat VS F-Zero) Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon (by DoomFest).png Title : A fistfight between taunters Air date : August 15th, 2016 Word count : 6067 Rank : #5 Winner : Captain Falcon Okay, I really like this one too. The idea wasn't mine and I adopted this battle, because I fought it too bad to leave this awesome match-up uncompleted. And so I did it, I went throught all F-Zero anime episodes and games, researched Cage's story and powers and completed this. I knew from the start that the biggest threat for Cage here would be the Falcon Punch, and it was. Damn, this punch is OP. I had a clear vision of how I wanted this fight to be written. I wanted to make this fight really choreographic, like the animations of Torrian. I think I did pretty well, and I'm pretty glad of the results. I have to say, I really wanted to end the match with something else than the Falcon Punch, because literally all the fights with Captain Falcon as the winner end like that, but this punch is way too iconic to not finish with it. Also, it was quite sad to make Falcon kill Johnny because he's my favorite character from Mortal Kombat. Interestingly, I thought I couldn't do better than this fight, but I think now I was wrong. Episode 8 : Blaze VS Lucina (Sonic VS Fire Emblem) Blaze VS Lucina (by DoomFest).png Title : Clash between dimension-travelling princesses Air date : September 1st, 2016 Word count : 10738 Rank : #1 Winner : Blaze the Cat This one is for me the best I've written until now, even better than my finale. This was a major improvement I think compare to Cage VS Falcon. The idea was to make an epic battle with also a bit of story behind it. I also had the idea to maintain the choreographic way of writing and i think it really helps in the writing. Also, I pretty glad that I add Owain and Silver in the fight, even if they didn't have influence on the results. The results was still pretty obvious by the start, even before doing the researchs, but I liked the connections between them. But I admit, I really like Lucina, way more than Blaze, and it was hard to make the cat kills her. I wanted to make honor to both characters and I think I did. This battle is currently leading the "Best Writing" category of the 2nd Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards, and I'm really glad about it, and I thank all of the peoples who vote for me, it's really nice to see his own work recognized. Episode 9 : Seth VS Ogre (Street Fighter VS Tekken) Seth VS Ogre (by DoomFest).png Title : When the final bosses know our moves Air date : October 9th, 2016 Word count : 7654 Rank : #7 Winner : Ogre After Blaze VS Lucina, I intended to make all of my battles the way I did with it. But I was wrong, because it don't work with all battles. I have to say, I really like this match-up, because both are really similar, they zare both bio-engineered final bosses who copy moves, and they are coming from rival series. I really hope Death Battle do this battle one day, and not Ogre VS Kotal Khan (which is still a good match-up by the way). This one REALLY hard to decide a winner for this one, so like I did with Itachi VS Byakuya I had to dig deeper into the characters' powers and backstory and find out Ogre would be the winner. Because it is a battle between fighting games characters, the choreographic aspect of the fight was really important. But this was more difficult to write than Cage VS Falcon, because both have less abilities. Still, I hope it was good to read, and the killing blow wasn't too gruesome. Episode 10 : Marx VS Broly (Kirby VS DBZ) -139 Marx VS Broly (by DoomFest).png Title : Weak to powerful and mad. Air date : February 15th, 2017 Word count : 13200 Rank : #2 Winner : Marx The season finale. This one gave me trouble, but I finally did it, despite it being quite difficult to write. I always like the idea of the match-up : both have been driven mad by their power, despite being quite weak before. It was difficult to decide a winner for this one but I finally chose Marx, because of the reasons said in the conclusion. In all honestly, I still don't have that much feedback for it, and I hope peoples won't take it too harshly that Broly lost. Anyway, this battle was the occasions to pay tribute to the entire Fanon Wiki, as I decided to include some cameos fights. I want to thank again all the persons who propose me their fight, I am sorry for those who weren't chosen, but I had to select. These cameos really helped me in the writing, because these two characters, especially Broly, don't have that much abilities to work with. It was also quite hard to give a choreographic aspect to the fight due to Marx's morphology. This is now my longest fight I've ever done, and the conclusion is also the most detailed. And despite this fight taking me 4 months to make, I'm good to finish this season with it. So thanks to all of those who have read my battles, and I hope the ones I will do after will still please you. Because RWBY's Volume 4 just finished, I will do the four matches of the team RWBY. And after that I will begin the Season 2 with Corrin VS Pyrrha, which was a lot debated in the comments. And now, here's some polls to complete ! Polls What was your favorite Season 1 Death Battle ? Penny VS Alisa Hidan VS Nnoitra Dugtrio VS Monty Mole Itachi Uchiha VS Byakuya Kuchiki Deoxys VS Master Hand Jaune Arc VS Hanataro Yamada Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon Blaze VS Lucina Seth VS Ogre Marx VS Broly Who is your favorite winner ? Penny Polendina (RWBY) Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) Dugtrio (Pokemon) Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) Jaune Arc (RWBY) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Blaze the Cat (Sonic) Ogre (Tekken) Marx (Kirby) Who is your favorite loser ? Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) Hidan (Naruto) Monty Mole (Mario Bros.) Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) Deoxys (Pokemon) Hanataro Yamada (Bleach) Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) Lucina (Fire Emblem) Seth (Street Fighter) Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Best death ? Alisa (cuts to shreds) Hidan (body slashed to pieces, head disintegrated) Monty Mole (suffocated from the inside, turned into a sand statue) Itachi (Stabbed in the torso) Deoxys (Entirely disintegrated) Hanataro (Stabbed in the stomach, neck broken by shield impact) Johnny Cage (Falcon Punched, disintegrated) Lucina (Incinerated) Seth (Tanden Engine crushed, ripped in half) Broly (Frozen and disintegrated) RWBY's Special Matches which hype you the most ? Yang Xiao Long VS Cassie Cage (RWBY VS Mortal Kombat) Blake Belladonna VS Panne (RWBY VS Fire Emblem) Hinata Hyuga VS Weiss Schnee (Naruto VS RWBY) Jin Kazama VS Ruby Rose (Tekken VS RWBY) Hyped for Season 2 Premiere : Corrin VS Pyrrha ? Yes No Uninterested Category:Blog posts